Stuttering
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: Due to the new found relationship between Don and Mikey, Leo becomes curious about what a kiss would feel like. What do you think Raph might think? T-cest. Don't like? Then don't read it.


**A/N**: This wasn't my idea. This idea came from the lovely writer, cndrow, since I wanted to try writing at least one t-cest story, even if it turned out to be an oneshot… which this so happens to be XD.

Also, **if you do not like t-cest, please do not read**. I do not take kindly to people that actually read the yaoi/slash warnings on a story and stupidly choose to send a flame anyway just to be a jerk. It's immature and stupid—do the adult thing and don't read it if you dislike it.

_Don't hate me_ but I do enjoy a good t-cest fanfiction, just as long as it is written well and has an interesting plot.

Thank you.

_**Warning: Again, this is a **_**turtlecest fanfiction**_**.  
**_

**S-s-stuttering**

Leonardo looked blankly up at the ceiling of the lair, absently counting the evenly constructed archways that formed symmetrically and soundly over him. He was nonchalantly leaning back against the living room couch, his head resting against the back of it for support. The soft hums of the television echoed throughout the silence of the turtles' underground home, killing any chance of awkwardness that would have arise otherwise. The teenaged leader hand many things on his mind—tomorrow's list of possible training exercises, the left over dumplings that were just waiting to be eaten in the fridge, his katanas that needed to be cleaned and sharpened sometime soon. But above all else—oddly—he was wrapped up in thoughts of his two youngest brothers.

His lips pouted slightly as he thought about Donatello and Michelangelo, wondering what to think of their new relationship. No longer were they just siblings; they were now… what could Leo call them? Lovers? Mates? Boyfriends? It all seemed rather… _different_ to him. He also hadn't seen it coming. The two had recently came out about their affections about a month ago and they didn't try to hide it.

Like… there was that one time when he barged into Donatello's lab without knocking only to be flabbergasted to find Mikey pinning Don to a hastily cleared lab table, kissing the daylights out of him. When their eyes had flicker to the blue clad ninja in surprise, Leo smiled sheepishly at them before he closed the door, muttering that he needed to talk to Donnie later. Well… that little incident taught him to knock before entering, especially if he knew one of the two were behind the door.

And then there were times when it wasn't so straightforward but just as intimate… so much so that you couldn't help but look away with embarrassment. For example, when they had been paired off to spar the day before, they had moved together so fluidly, so closely, and so **intimately** that one could have sworn they were suggestively flirting rather than training. The interaction between them was so completely personal and—dare he say it—_sweet_ that Leo couldn't gather the nerve to watch or critique their stances.

Raph had called it ninja foreplay in a valiant effort to downplay the leader's embarrassment. Leo couldn't help but giggle to himself at that.

Another thing that bothered Leonardo about the couple was… a bit surprising to say the least; he was **jealous**. Although he was happy that his younger brothers had found joy and happiness within each other, he couldn't help but notice that there was a slim chance—a very, _**very**_ slim chance—that he would be able to experience the same joy. He highly doubted that there was a girl out there who wanted to be romantically involved with a mutated turtle… and the only other person of his species turned out to be an impulsive, hot-headed, temperamental mutant who always seemed to use his fist to talk more than his mouth.

Leo internal sighed. He would never be able to feel the sweet, gentle caresses, nor the loving embrace of an intimate partner. He wouldn't even be able to experience his first kiss. He would have to be extremely fortunate to find someone that was open-minded enough to date someone that had a shell and green, mildly reptilian skin. No normal human girl in their right mind would go for an interspecies relationship.

Sad really…

"Hey, if ya keep think' so hard, ya gonna give yerself an aneurism," Raphael's gruff voice cut into his thoughts, swiftly bringing Leonardo back to reality, "Were ya meditatin' wit ya eyes open or somethin'?"

Leonardo turned his head to look at his immediate younger brother, seeing that the red clad ninja's eyes were glued to the television screen when he had spoken. Was it that obvious that Leo was in distress?

After several seconds of silence between the two, Leo sighed, sitting up straight in his seat, "No… I was just thinking."

Raphael changed the channel with a click of the remote, his face shifted slightly with repressed curiosity, "'bout?"

"Well… Mikey and Donnie, I suppose," Leonardo stated earnestly, propping one of his elbows up on his knees so that he could rest jaw against the palm of his hand, "I just… didn't see it coming."

Raph snorted, turning the channel again, "Ya don't say?"

Leo sucked his teeth, automatically picking up on the sarcasm in Raphael's voice, his golden eyes narrowed as he regarded the other, "Not only that, but… well…" '_Ugh this is silly…_'

"…Yeah?" Raph coaxed.

"W-well…," Leo bit his lower lip, thinking of a different way to word what he wanted to say, "Have you ever, you know, wondered about starting a relationship with someone? Like… going out and finding someone to be with?"

"Ya make it sound like we're _ordinary_ teenagers or somethin'. It ain't exactly _easy_ for us ta go out on dates and whatnot."

"I know but have you ever _thought_ about it? Hand holding? Embracing? …Kissing? Stuff like that?"

Raphael hummed, leaning back slightly into the couch beside Leo, finally turning his amber colored eyes to his brother when he deemed the channel was to his liking, "Well yeah. I mean, I am a guy after all."

"…Is that supposed to _mean_ something?"

Raph sighed with slight frustration, ignoring what the other had said, "Anyway, there ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it, Leo. If it happens, it happens. Who knows what's gonna happen in the future. We're just gonna have ta wait and see," He smirked, lightly punching the other in the arm, "But for now, let's just channel our 'mutant male testosterone' towards kickin' ninja ass and gettin' rid of the purple dragons, eh?" (**A/N**: _**Air quotes : D**_)

"Yeah…"

Raphael's face faltered when he saw's his older brother's crestfallen expression. Leo had tried to hide the look of sadness that unwillingly became etched onto his face but he had failed miserably, opting to turn his attention to the glow of the television screen instead. Was the topic bothering the fearless leader that much? That was surprising to say the least. Raph didn't think something like that would bother the other in such a way. Perhaps Leo felt that way because Mike and Don were able to feel that intimate connection and he wasn't. Besides, they _did_ take the easy way out and found their yearnings within each other. There was no guarantee that the same would happen for him and Leo as well. Besides, they were too different. Leo was the goody-goody with an _**almost-isn't-good-enough**_ complex. Raphael was a rebel who loved to question authority. There was no way that they could… get _involved_.

…Not that he would _mind_, if they did. It would just be more awkward than peaceful. **Right**? Right…

…

…Damnit all.

Leonardo nearly jumped when he felt his brother's rough, calloused hands reach over to cup the sides of Leo face, turning it away from the television to face him. Leo's startled, golden eyes locked onto Raphael's deep, amber ones. The leader quickly picked up on the quiet determination that was hidden behind the other's gaze just as the distance between them began to close. Leo stared back light a deer caught in headlights, "Uh… R-raph?"

"Yeah?" Raph breathed out, causing Leo to blush slightly.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Leo stuttered out, cursing his voice for coming out so weak.

"Whataya think?" He smirked surreptitiously.

Leo gulped, "U-uh… I-I don't think that's such a good i-idea—"

Leo's reply was muffled when Raph kissed him chastely, causing the logical functioning in the leader's head to swiftly dissolve into nothingness. It was a short kiss—a kiss to test out the taste and feel of something foreign and new—but it didn't stop there. Raphael kissed Leo again, simultaneously tilting his head back to get more access. Leo tried to fight back to urge to kiss back, attempting to push back against his younger brother's chest as a signal to stop… but his struggles quickly ended when Raphael's tongue moved against his.

The blue clad ninja shivered involuntarily, just barely able to suppressing a whimper of pleasure. His hands reached up to grip Raph's wrist delicately, allowing the 'assault' and giving into his desires. This kiss swiftly became heated and unbelievably passionate as their heart rates increased exponentially and their link became more desperate by the minute. When the need for oxygen became too great, Raphael broke the kiss, breathing raggedly as he stared back at Leo expectantly.

"Uuhh…" Leo stated, averting his eyes shyly after several seconds of silence, "W-what was that for?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, his breathing slowly beginning to balance out, "Ya had yer first kiss right?"

Leo blinked, "Well… yeah…"

"And so did I. Now we're not total prudes."

Leo face turned dull at that reply, "Shut up R-raph."

Raph raised eye ridge at the other, finally dropping his hands, "And why do ya keep on stutterin'? Ya cold or somethin'?"

"N-no. I c-can't help it…"

Raphael blew raspberries, craning his head back slightly, "Well stop. It ain't sexy."

Leo sighed, still feeling uncharacteristically bashful as he rubbed a hand over one of his inflamed cheeks, "Well…if it's such a p-problem…" He paused.

"Uh huh?" Raph asked, leaning in again with genuine curiosity.

Leo's blush intensified, "Then… k-kiss me again."

Raph blinked before smirking at the coy demand, "Why?"

"To… s-stop the stuttering?"

Raph's smirked deepened as he leaned in further, his nose pressing lightly against Leo's, "Sure…"

**A/N**: I… am such a dork (_sweatdrop_)

Personally, I think this is poorly written because my inspiration wasn't there and my mind wasn't there so… this isn't my best writing. Sorry.

I hope it isn't too corny.

Oh, and _if you read my warnings and still decided to send a flame, I __**will**__ report your ass_. Thank you (_grin_)


End file.
